The proposed program is designed as an in depth attack on the problem of human dental caries from an integrated multidisciplinary approach; epidemiology, microbiology and biochemistry. The principle objectives are; (1) to identify the etiologic agents of dental caries; (2) to elucidate the mechanisms by which their pathogenic effects are produced; (3) to discover agents or methods by which dental caries in humans may be practically controlled.